Hamil?
by Miyucchi
Summary: Shintaro hamil? Mekakushi Dan heboh. Kido pingsan. Kano dan Seto kicep. Momo dan Mary heboh sendiri. / Mpreg :v (ga ada adegan melahirkan) / GAJE (I've warned you) / Sequel dari "Parfum" / RnR?


**Hamil?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kagerou Days/****カゲロウデイズ** **© JIN**

**Parfum © Miyucchi**

**Fic ini milik saya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fic ini.**

**Warning:**

**Ficlet (atau tidak), Boy x Boy, Fluff, AU, Mpreg(?).**

**ENJOY!**

Seminggu setelah kejadian 'parfum' itu, Shintaro mulai menjalani hari harinya seperti biasa, dengan gangguan dari makhluk hacker yang selalu senantiasa mengganggu di I-phone miliknya. Kalau minggu lalu makhluk ini—Takane Enomoto yang sekarang namanya Ene ini ada di I-phone milik Momo, kali ini dia berada di I-phone milik Shintaro.

Makhluk hacker ini memang suka berpindah pindah gadget seenaknya.

"Dasar tidak setia kawan kau, Ene." Ucap Shintaro mengerucutkan bibirnya. Karena kesal akan ulah Ene yang selalu meninggalkan dirinya ketika dia butuh informasi penting.

"Tidak setiakawan apanya! Aku bosan tau bersarang di gadget jelek mu ini Master! Gadget Master Momo malah lebih nyaman untuk ditempati! Banyak hiburan! Kalau gadget Master isinya apaan coba? Foto kaki? Dasar pervert!" Ene menggerutu lalu menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya. Terlihat dari layar sentuh I-phone itu.

"Berisik kau Ene." Shintaro kehabisan kata kata dan memutuskan untuk tiduran di sofa basement.

'_Kalau diingat ingat—sofa ini kan tempat aku dan Kano duduk minggu lalu..'_ batinnya risih mengingat kejadian 'menggiurkan' itu. Dirinya merinding seketika.

'_Dasar Kano, gara gara dia aku jadi jalan terseok seok selama 3 hari, Momo malah tertawa cekikikan dengan Mary. Apa mereka tahu ya?'_ batinnya lagi, kali ini dia menyernyitkan dahinya. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Oi Shintaro!" panggil seseorang, Shintaro mengenali suara itu, suara milik Seto. Seto tengah berjalan santai kearahnya yang sedang tiduran di sofa, Shintaro segera duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa, Seto?" tanya Shintaro penasaran, Seto menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Kano memintaku untuk memberikan ini kepadamu, aku tidak tahu untuk apa sih.." Seto menyerahkan sebuah kotak. Kotak alat tes kehamilan? Anak ini benar benar gila.

"Apa maksudnya memberikan kepadaku barang beginian?" Shintaro semakin mengernyitkan dahinya, memang sih seminggu yang lalu mereka melakukan 'itu'. Tapi kan laki laki tidak bisa hamil, benar benar sinting.

"Yasudah ya, aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi!" Seto kemudian meninggalkan Shintaro yang kebingungan. Dirinya harus bertanya pada Kano—tidak, Ene terlebih dahulu.

"Oi Ene—" ketika Shintaro melirik kearah I-phone miliknya, Ene sudah tidak ada disana. Shintaro kesal. Lagi lagi dirinya ditinggalkan ketika butuh sesuatu.

"Tsk. Apa boleh buat." Shintaro hendak berdiri, tiba tiba dirinya merasakan mual yang amat sangat. Tangannya yang bebas digunakannya untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Apa apaan ini.." kemudian Shintaro ingat tentang 'kotak alat tes kehamilam'. Dia membelalakkan matanya.

"Tidak mungkin!" dan sesaat kemudian dirinya benar benar mau muntah, segeralah dia ke kamar mandi dan muntah disana. Untungnya ada Kido yang melihat dan segera menghampiri Shintaro.

"Oi Shintaro! Kau kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran. Tangannya memijit mijit tenguk Shintaro sehingga Shintaro mengeluarkan isi perutnya lebih banyak lagi.

"Ki—do.. ukh!" dan kemudian muntah lagi. Kido membantu Shintaro untuk berdiri dan membasuh wajahnya di wastafel. Ya—Kido akui, wajah Shintaro memang mulus. Entah kenapa bisa seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa? Kok tiba tiba muntah begitu sih, jangan bikin aku khawatir dong!" ucap Kido, wajah Shinatro kian memucat ketika mengingat Kano, Shintaro tidak berniat menceritakan tentang ini, tapi sepertinya dia tidak punya pilihan lagi.

"Kido.." panggil Shintaro lirih, Kiso memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya kemudian.

"Apa?" Shintaro menoleh dengan wjaah pucatnya.

"Kurasa aku hamil.." hening sejenak.

"APAAA?!" suara teriakan Kido menggema ketika Shintaro memberitahukan kalau dirinya itu hamil. Shintaro segera membekap mulut Kido.

"Jangan keras keras! Aku tidak mau semua orang di basement tahu!" Kido meronta, Shintaro melepaskan bekapannya.

"Sebenarnya.. kami sudah dengar tadi.. _Danchou_ berteriak.." Shintaro dengan gugup menoleh dan mendapati kawan kawannya itu—termasuk Kano sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"HUWAA!" pekiknya kaget.

"ONII-CHAN BENERAN HAMIL?" Momo teriak paling heboh. Dia tidak percaya kalau kakanya ini benar benar bisa hamil. Shintaro menggeleng lemah.

"Aku.. tidak tahu.." kemudian manik _obsidian_ nya melirik Kano yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kenapa nggak bilang bilang?! Siapa ayahnya?" tanya Mary yang paling penasaran diantara semua anggota Mekakushi Dan ini. Shintaro diam dan diam. Ingin rasanya dia pingsan sekarang, namun tubuhnya berkata lain.

"Sudah, jangan tekan Shintaro untuk bicara, sebaiknya kita tes dulu, apakah benar atau tidak." Kemudian Shintaro ingat tentang kotak akat tes kehamilan yang diberikan oleh Seto kepadanya. Shintaro mengangkat kotak itu dan menatapnya.

"Baiklah.." Shintaro menghela nafas lalu pergi kembali ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya kuat kuat.

5 menit berlalu dengan agak sepi, yang ribut hanya Momo dan Mary yang menggosipi tentang Shintaro.

**CKLEK.**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Shintaro keluar dengan wajah pucat. Sambil melihat hasil dari alat itu. Kido berdiri dan merebut alat tersebut dari tangan Shintaro dan melihatnya. Kido membelalakkan matanya.

"Shintaro—kau.." wajah Shintaro memerah. Wajah Kano juga tiba tiba saja memerah. Tentunya tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Kau hamil betulan?" satu basement ribut dengan Shintaro yang secara ajaibnya hamil.

"Shintaro, katakan.. siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Kido diam diam ketika seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan tengah ribut sendiri.

"Kau-kau janji tidak akan kaget?" Shintaro mendadak gugup, setelah menjaga keheningan beberapa saat, Shintaro menjawab.

"Kano." Kido pingsan kemudian.

**OWARI**

**A/N: HUWAT. TOLONG. SAYA NGGAK KUAT NGELANJUTIN. KAMI-SAMAAAA TOLONGIN SAYAAAAA~**

**Ahem. Ahem.**

**AKHIRNYAA! SEQUEL DARI "PARFUM" JADI JUGAA! SEMOGA PUAS YA KALIAN DENGAN KEHAMILAN SHINTARO HOHOHO.**

**ARGH DEMIAPA SAYA NANTI MALEM BAKALAN GA BISA TIDUR. HEUHEUEHUE.**

**Belum selesai. INI BELUM SELESAI. Mari kita jenguk OMAKE special dari saya ;;)**

**OMAKE**

"Huwaa.. bagaimana ini, masa sih aku hamil? Yang benar saja!" Shintaro menjambaki surai surai hitamnya. Dia sedang berada di taman yang lokasinya cukup jauh dari basement. Dia ingin menyendiri.

"Aduh, masa aku hamil sih?! Nggak logis banget argh!" Shintaro menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Shintaro." Ucap seseorang—Kano. Shintaro menoleh dan mendapati Kano sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Shintaro dingin. Dia masih belum bisa memaafkan Kano karena kejadian itu yang sekarang membuatnya 'hamil' pake tanda kutip loh ya.

"Maaf, aku nggak tau kalau kamu benar benar bisa hamil." Shintaro melemaskan otot otot wajahnya, kemudian menatap Kano dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tidak apa apa, aku juga tidak tahu kalau aku bisa hamil. Ahaha. Bahkan aku nggak pernah tahu kalau laki laki bisa hamil." Kano menatap Shintaro. Kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Bisiknya didekat telinga Shintaro. Shintaro tentu saja kaget. Kano yang dia kenal jahil sekarang jadi lembut begini. Ada apa gerangan? Apakah ini semua karena dirinya hamil?

"Eh?" Kano mencium bibir ranum shintaro dengan lemmbut, Shintaro tidak diberi kesempatan mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu.

"Kita rawat bayi ini bersama ya?" Kano tersenyum lembut setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Shintaro masih cengo ditempat. Semua ini terjadi begitu cepat, namun tiba tiba Kano menyadarkannya.

"Kano—aku.." Shintaro inigin menangis.

"Iya.."

**OWARI**

**A/N (lagi): NAHLOH. INI SAYA NGETIKNYA PAKAI BERBAGAI MACAM EKSPRESI. BISA SENYUM. BISA RAGU. BISA BIMBANG. BISA SEDIH DAN BISA GIMANA GIMANA /maksud lo gimana/**

**DUH. AWALNYA ANEH ENDINGNYA FLUFFY. INI BERAPA KATA UDAH SIH? NANTI MALAH GAK JADI FICLET :") YASUDAHLAH. **

**Berminat Review?**

**(Kalau bisa yang pedes sekalian)**

**Ada yang mau sequel dari sequel lagi? :v /maksud lo apaan/**


End file.
